The Adventures of Gameknight17 (Part 1): The Village (COMPLETE!)
by Gameknight17
Summary: Spawning in to see his new home under attack, our hero defends his fortress with all he has, meeting new friends in the process. But when an "Ending" threat comes to attack the village, our hero will risk everything for the people of his new home. Even fighting Herobrine, and meeting a new, more ancient and evil threat. Hoping that he is the one of the fabled prophecy.
1. The End Already!

The world was dark and cold, there was a wind against my face. I opened my eyes. I was falling! I was going so fast that the wind's whistle in my ears was so sharp it hurt. I saw a yellow dot appear out of the nothingness. It got larger and larger until I saw twelve black dots on the muddy yellow dot, which I saw was an island.

I hit the ground at terminal velocity, but I felt no pain. I looked up and saw this huge dragon sitting on the ground, reaching it's head out toward a blocky-human person (a player) with pure black head and glowing purple eyes. He had purple and grey armour on, and right next to him was what I assumed was his helmet.

He was stroking the head of the dragon saying, "-good boy, Ender Dragon. You will have to wait another three days before we can attack that accursed fortress. Lord Herobrine has planned it extremely well. If you die in that attack you will respawn here because your healing pillars are still here."

An enderman teleported right next to me scaring me half to death. "My lord," he said in a voice like the wind through a cave crack mixed with soft silk, "a player is watching us."

"Where is he" said the apparent Ender-Lord, "I don't see him is he or she using a potion of invisibility?"

"Spawn-dream," said the enderman.

"Oh, I see," said the Ender-Lord as he drew a glowing purple sword from its scabbard. He rushed at me, weapon drawn, and sliced me through the middle. I felt no pain but I felt like I was falling again. I couldn't be. I didn't hear the wind in my ears.

I opened my eyes and found myself standing on a hill that led down to a forest. At the bottom of that hill a river snaked its way through the small hills and went down toward the south. In front of me, under the shade of a tree was a person in normal player skin talking to zombies and skeletons.

On his back were two diamond pickaxes. His voice was low, and tough. "As I've already said, the night after the night after next will be when we will attack the fortress village. They will fall to our mighty army. Even with their obsidian wall."

"Uh, sir," said one of the zombies looking at me, "there's a new player behind you. He has a blue sweatshirt, blond hair, headphones, and a black T-shirt."

The "Sir" whirled around and drew his two pickaxes in one fluid motion. "Who are you?" he asked.

I was speechless. His eyes weren't normal. They were empty and pure white. "Herobrine" I whispered under my breath.

"What's that?" said Herobrine, "Speak up, I couldn't hear you."

He was smiling.

"My name," I managed, "Is Gameknight17"

"Who are you," he said, smiling, "Archers fire!" The sharp command came out of nowhere.

I jumped to the side, barely dodging the two arrows that had come from the skeletons. I grabbed one of them and threw it like a dart at Herobrine's face. He ducked, but it hit the skeleton in the face. He (or maybe a she. Who can tell?) slumped to the ground and didn't move.

Herobrine looked at his fallen general and then came tearing after me yelling, "You killed Baron Marrow!"

I dodged to the side while his first pickaxe went through the trunk of the tree behind me and stuck there. I raced away from them and stopped at the edge of the hill. It was a sheer drop, twenty blocks down. There was some water at the bottom, so I decided that that was a better chance than fighting Herobrine and his three remaining generals.

I jumped.


	2. This isn't part of the Story

_(This is A/N and has nothing to do with the story. Yes, Rain and Alisha are supposed to be out of Rainimator's Videos. I believe that I got the names right, but I can't check because I'm at school right now and we aren't allowed to go on YouTube._

 _(Yes the fortress under attack will be the village that the music video "The Struggle" happens in. The third part of this (I hope this takes a long time to write to be an amazing story) will be after the events of "Just So You Know" and before and during Herobrine's seige of the Frostmourne castle. Rain's YouTube channel:_ channel/UCIGl_6GmKR7fPRBBDDRcR0Q _)_


	3. The Village

"Thankfully, there was actually quite a bit of water at the bottom of the hill. And thankfully again, it was only one block deep. I hit the water with a humongous splash and surfaced, gasping for air. An arrow splashed into the water next to me and I looked up to see Herobrine push the Spawn Tree over while the skeleton shot another arrow.

The tree fell over toward me. I ducked down and the tree blocked the air above it. I couldn't breathe! I pounded again and again against the tree above me. Finally, when it felt like I could hold my breath no longer, the block of wood above my head broke. I got out of the water and looked around.

Then I saw you riding on a horse toward me and waited for you to get here." said Gameknight, finishing his tale _(Ha, tricked you!-A/N)_.

"Alright," said a dude with blond hair, blue jeans, and a red shirt with a blue "Z" on it, "I'm going to take you back to my village. That's probably the village that they're going to destroy. Thankfully we have five-block thick walls with obsidian in the center. We'll kick their butts. Alright, you can ride next to me. My full names ZAMination Micah, but just call me Micah."

"Gameknight," Gameknight responded, shivering. That water had been cold. They walked toward the East and, after about ten minutes, arrived at the fortress-village. Like Micah had said, the village was huge and had five-block thick walls on all sides, on the outside of the wall on the North side of the village a river ran past with a dock jutting out into it like a large, wooden nail.

At every entrance to the village there were levers on the inside of the wall that pulled open the 3x2 doors of obsidian. "I'm going to call a village meeting," said Micah, "my brother's going to be there as well. He has the same skin as me, but with brown hair."

"What's his name?" asked Gameknight, curiously.

"Zach"

"Should I sit by him?"

"No, he's going to be at the seat of senators, with me. Just sit wherever you want to"

"Okay, thanks"

Micah went off toward the village center and Gameknight looked around him. There were at least a hundred users in the town square alone! Herobrine was going to have to fight amazingly well to demolish this village. A couple people were staring at him and whispering. He caught some snatches:

" _The prophecy…"_

" _Blue-eyed one..."_

" _Diamonds, the sea, and Lapis Lazuli all in one.."_

He wondered what these mean, but shrugged it off. He went toward the center of the square were a shop was with a banner that said: "NEW PLAYERS. COME GET STONE PICKAXES AND STONE SWORDS FOR YOU TO MINE IN THE VILLAGE TUNNELS."

Gameknight walked toward the door and knocked. A girl came out. She had blond hair, just like Gameknight, but she had a streak of pink in it as well. Her skin showed no makeup, but to Gameknight, she was naturally beautiful.

This new player was talking to someone still in the shop, "-again, Otto. It's not every day that you get to enchant a bow with Power, Flame, and Infinity."

She noticed Gameknight when she bumped into him, knocking him to the ground. He shook his head, got up and looked into her eyes. They were chocolate brown.

"I'm so sorry!' she said, "I didn't see you!" She looked at him. "Are you a new player?"

"Yes," said Gameknight, "A new player who was only attacked by Herobrine."

"Herobrine!" said the shopkeeper, whose name was apparently Otto. He shivered.

"Yeah," said Gameknight, "anyway I've come to-"

A loud series of CLANNNGGGG's echoed throughout the town. "That'll have to wait, sonny," said Otto, "There's a town meeting."


	4. The Meeting

When Gameknight, Otto, and the girl (who's name, Gameknight had found out, was Kelly) got to the meeting area most of the town was already there. Gameknight easily counted three-hundred people sitting on wool blocks with wooden backboards. They looked comfortable, so Gameknight sat down next to Kelly and Otto. On his other side, sat a person with a black pirate vest with golden buttons.

"Hi, I'm Gameknight." said Gameknight to the person.

"I'm Shadow Fox, but you can call me Fox." said the player.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know," Fox answered, "I'm as new as you, but I know a lot about Minecraft. I researched before I played."

"Same," said Gameknight, "But when I spawned in I saw Herobrine."

"Who's Herobrine?"

"An evil-"

The crashing sound rang out again and everyone went silent. Micah stepped up to the podium and said, "Our mayor has called this meeting because we have found out that Herobrine plans to attack this village. We will prepare as best we can, but he is rallying with the Enderman and the Ender Dragon."

A panic spread through the crowd like wildfire. There were whisperings and frantic yells. " _How_ ever," said Micah getting the crowd to settle down, "we think that the prophecy is coming to light. The prophecy, for you noobs goes like this:

 _The blue-eyed one with hair of yellow,_

 _Will join us, with his voice mellow,_

 _The glowing monster come to fame,_

 _But blue-eyed one will be his bane._

 _Lapis, diamonds, and the sea,_

 _His eyes, a combination of all three._

 _The red-eyed one from Nether realm,_

 _He, to, will also be felled._

"As you can see this is coming for sure. Herobrine, the person attacking us, has glowing white eyes as harsh as viper venom. We will prepare as best we can. Everyone should have at least full iron armour and an iron weapon of their choice. Unless, of course, they prefer to use a bow and arrows. Everyone will be required to fight unless injured severely.

"The mine is on the right of Otto's store. Go now, we haven't got much time!"

Gameknight got up and ran toward Otto's store he grabbed himself a stone sword and stone pickaxe, then ran to the mine. Fox was right behind him. Gameknight strapped the sword to his back, then the pickaxe over it, forming a cross. He opened the doors to the mine, and was about to go in, when a fireball exploded right across the square. More fireballs reigned in from on high were Gameknight could see gray ghost-like things with wings.

"They're strays!" yelled Fox running toward the scene of destruction. Gameknight followed and drew his sword.

A Stray threw a fireball right at him, but he swung his sword like a baseball bat and knocked the fireball right back up at the strays. They were so crowded that they blocked out the sunlight. So, when the fireball hit, it killed about five and severely damaged six others. Gameknight saw Kelly carrying the body of the shop-owner.

"There are no others inside!" she yelled to him and Fox, "Kill the strays!"

She drew her bow and fired arrow after arrow at the sky. When a fireball flew toward her she rolled out of the way. But she didn't notice a stray fly down from the sky and slash her calf.

Kelly cried out in pain as Gameknight saw her fall to the ground. He ran toward her and blocked the stray's next attack with his stone blade. It clashed against the Iron one emitting sparks. He ducked and avoided the strays swings and their battle carried them away from Kelly's shrieking form. Gameknight saw that the stray had green particles emitting from his sword.

" _Poison,"_ he thought.

Gameknight ducked under the stray's sword and thrust upward. The force of his blow broke his stone weapon, but also killed the stray, which dropped its iron sword, which particle effects vanished.

Gameknight grabbed the new iron sword and rushed toward Fox who was similarly engaging a stray with an iron sword he had won from one of it's dead brethren. Gameknight deflect more fireballs that flew from the heavens. The strays had at least a stack of them each. He finished off another low-flier and rushed toward the form of Kelly.

She was beginning to stand back up and fire at the strays. Fireballs (stacks of them from dead stray inventories) and swords rained down around her. A fireball escaped her notice and smashed into the ground behind her.

She flew forward her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her back tinted orange from the explosion, and the rest of her tinted orange because of various fires. She hit the ground and slid a block before she stopped. Arrows, those from her quiver, littered the ground around her.


	5. The Sword

" _No."_ Gameknight thought, " _she can't be dead. But no, she isn't dead. If she was, her body would be disappearing and her inventory would be scattered around her. She isn't dead!"_

He rushed toward Kelly, oblivious of all the stray's running out of fireballs and leaving. He sheathed his new iron sword on his back, picked Kelly up, and ran toward the potion-selling stand.

"Quick!" he shouted, his voice breaking, "she needs a potion of healing!"

The owner ran out and in his hand he held a blood-red potion-Gameknight guessed-of healing. Kelly's eyes fluttered and opened. "What happened?" she croaked.

"A fireball hit you from behind. You're okay, I think. Can you walk to the hospital?"

Kelly got up and limped in the direction of the hospital. " I think I can make it," she said over her shoulder.

Gameknight saw Fox over by the mine and walked toward him. "Ready to find us some iron for armour?"

"Oh, yeah," Fox responded, "Let's do this!"

After about half an hour (and with a stack of coal in each of their inventories) they found themselves in a ravine. Gameknight placed some ladders down the side of the wall until they reached a platform about two blocks above the floor of the ravine. They jumped down and Fox saw a large group of iron ore and ran toward them, but Gameknight strangely saw two iron ore on top of each other ten blocks away.

He walked toward it and drew out his pickaxe. He broke the first block and collected it. Leaning over to collect the block under the first one, he tripped, but his pickaxe still broke the iron ore, but there was nothing underneath!

He fell, screaming, about thirteen blocks before landing on something bouncy, and bouncing to the side. He saw that he was in a 7x7x2 chamber and in the very center there was a chest.

This chest was different from normal chests it was light grey with streaks of blue running up and down it, like lightning. At all the corners of the room, there were weird, blue lamps. Gameknight crept toward the chest looking in his path for pressure plates and other things that would trigger a trap.

He reached out and opened the chest. He looked inside it and saw a diamond sword inside it, with a purple enchantment. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was just someone's old storage closet. He reached in a grabbed the sword in his hand. It was strangely light he held his other sword in his left hand and the diamond one seemed to be attracted to it, like a nail to a magnet.

He put them together and saw that the sword combine into a single sword that was half iron, half diamond. He pulled this new sword, which was apparently a hack or mod, in two different directions and it came apart into the original iron and diamond sword.

"Awesome!"

"Gameknight!" he heard Fox's voice, "where are you!?"

"Down here!"

He threw his diamond and iron swords up into the air where they stuck into the wall. Then, they phased together. He jumped up and grabbed them thinking, " _This is so cool! It's teaching me what it can do!"_

When he landed, after tugging the sword out of the stone, he lifted up his sword, to signal Fox, because it was still glowing, and saw a metallic _thing_ crawling up his arm from were he held his sword. He shrieked and saw it cover his skin.

Fox jumped down into the hole next to him and looked at the thing crawling up, even eating his arm. He yelled and batted at it with the stray's iron sword. Once the new sword had hit the armour-ish thing three times it shattered into bits.

Now it was covering all of Gameknight except his face. Gameknight felt the cold sensation come over his mouth and above his hair. He was completely encased.


	6. The Armour

When he stopped striking himself with his new sword (which, interestingly, didn't break after twenty hits, even though it broke Fox's in three hits) he calmed down and then saw that there were eyeholes. He adjusted his mask-like thing. And saw that he was in what looked like a suit of armour.

"Dude," said Fox, "that looks like iron armour with more details and some diamonds in it. It looks like the diamond over you chest is glowing."

Gameknight punched it and the armour shrunk into an iron chestplate with a diamond over his heart. He hit the diamond and it expanded back into the full body armour. He pulled the helmet off his head and looked at his armour. Fox's description was accurate.

He put the helmet back over his head and pressed his chest. The armour shrank back into the iron chestplate. Gameknight then pulled his sword apart and said to Fox, "Fox, we'd better get out of here and back to the surface." then he started digging toward the surface of the ravine with his pickaxe.

"How much iron ore did you get from that bunch of iron you saw?"

"I got eleven, but used three of it to make an iron pickaxe to grab some diamonds hiding behind the iron. So I have enough to make a chestplate."

"Cool."

As Gameknight and Fox were entering the tunnel they had dug to the ravine they saw Micah up ahead. He said, "Did you guys find a ravine? Cool! Gameknight you're wanted by the seat of senators. They've decided to make you a general for the way that you fought with Herobrine and those strays that attacked.

"You too, Fox. Hey, Gameknight. What's with the wacko chestplate?"

"This," said Gameknight as he pressed the diamond and it expanded into his armour. "I also found these. He pulled forward the iron and diamond swords, then combined them into the iron-diamond sword. _(I know that this will be confusing!-A/N)_ "Wow," said Micah, "that's awesome!"

"I found some diamonds and enough iron to mine them and make an iron chestplate," said Fox, "I just haven't had the time to smelt the iron for the chestplate. I also haven't crafted the diamond sword yet."

Gameknight shifted back into iron chestplate mode. "Did anyone get hurt or killed in the stray attack? I know Kelly did."

"No one was killed, thankfully," said Micah, "but there are a couple of burns and sword wounds."

"Good," said Gameknight, "I was worried."

They walked up the staircase of stone to the mining building and left. They headed toward the left side of the village were what looked like a large house stood. It was thirty blocks by twenty blocks and was ten blocks high. "That's were the seat of senators meets. We all become generals during war."

When they entered the building they saw that the ten or so senators were seated around an oak-plank table. One of them had a darker skin color, Asian, maybe, with a white shirt and blue sweatshirt, just like Gameknight, except it had a creeper face on the back.

When he saw them he immediately walked over to them, "Hi, I'm Rainimator, or just Rain. Welcome to the Seat of Senators! You guys were _awesome_ taking on the strays that fireballed the shopping district!"

Gameknight instantly got the feeling that this player was energetic, but smart and serious. "And Gameknight! Taking on Herobrine! And killing one of his generals. Awesome!"

"Rain" said a girl right next to him, she had pink hair and a dirt block on the dark-blue shirt she was wearing, "calm down. The meeting about to start!"

She wasn't stern, but seemed playful talking to Rain. "This is my girlfriend, Abigail," said Rain, "We're both on the seat of senators."

"Nice to meet you." said Fox.

Gameknight nodded and smiled. "Hey, Gameknight," said Abigail, "What's that thing on your chestplate and what's up with your sword?"

"I want to tell everyone at the same time rather than telling it ten different times."

"Okay." A player stood up and cleared his throat, "well it's time to start," Abigail continued, talk to you after the meeting."


	7. The War Council

_(This is an A/N: I'm replying to a comment that Rebiele made. Rebiele, thanks for commenting that. When I saw it, it really made my day (especially because I've been pretty sick lately) And Yes, Rain and Abigail will have some moments, don't worry. (It's just kissing tho.))_

"The council has come to meeting, discussing the attack on our village with fireballs and stray swords. Thanks to our two new generals and Kelly, who will become a general once she is out of the hospital and well enough to be so, there were no casualties worse than burns and sword wounds." said a person that Gameknight recognized as Zach, Micah's brother.

A great cheer went up from the ten players surrounding the table, they stood up and clapped.

"It was nothing," said Fox, "It's the thing that we, well Gameknight found it actually, it's what he found in the mines."

"What did you find?" said a player with a blue shirt, blonde hair, and light blue eyes, "I'm Arbiter, by the way."

"Well… ," said Gameknight and he told them the story of how he found the sword and the armor (without the screaming part) and demonstrated how it worked for them. They were all amazed.

"But we have to focus on the problem at hand," said Rain, "Herobrine is going to put this village under siege. I know that we grow our crops, food, and materials inside the walls, but we need to defend somehow! What's our system going to be?"

"I have an idea," said Fox, "How about we have ¼ of the village watching the walls during the daytime since a lot of the mobs can't come out in the sunlight, and ¼ working, while the other half rest for the night shift of guarding the walls. Will that work?"

"Awesome Idea!" said Gameknight, "I don't know if you guys put it to a vote, but should we put it to a vote?"

"Yes, we do," Arbiter said, "Anyone who agrees with Fox's plan, raise your hand."

Everyone in the room raised their hand.

"Good," said Arbiter, who was apparently the leader of the seat of senators, "Now let's-"

He was interrupted when a player burst through the door. Gameknight recognized him as the person who had given Kelly a Healing Potion.

"Sir," the player said, "I managed to get all the potions of healing brewed and converted to splash potions. I put them all in some of the dispensers on the wall in case we had to go out and fight hand-to-hand. But just as I finished, a huge army of zombies, all with leather helmets and iron chest plates came into sight. There General, a _mutant zombie_ , is riding a zombie horse and beside him, on a skeleton horse, is Herobrine!"

 _(Again, this is A/N. Sorry for the short chapter. I_ have _been sick lately, but I think it's a plot filler.)_


	8. The Wall

_(Thanks to Ender, I now know that the things I called Stray are actually Vexes. Thanks, Ender. Also, I am using a lot of creative thoughts to make this. Here are some examples:_

 _You guys think that Herobrine should use axes, not pickaxes. I'm referring to Cubeworks Animations were he uses pickaxes. (Also in "The Struggle" because they were all animated by Rainimator(Rapadexia).)._

 _If I want, I can make mobs have inventories._

 _But thanks for the other info guys!)_

Gameknight ran towards the wall, activating his armour and taking off his helmet. He ran up the steps, two at a time, and when he reached the top his mouth dropped open. There was Herobrine. Surrounding him were his generals. All mutant creatures of the monsters that they were commanding.

There was even a mutant zombie in full enchanted diamond armour! A Bob general! Gameknight placed his two swords across his back. _If there was a battle,_ he thought, _I'll fight my best, so I'd better be prepared._

He yelled, "What do you want, Herobrine, begone from this village!" The Electric glitch looked at him, and Gameknight saw recognition on his face.

"You do not give me orders. I am HEROBRINE! The most powerful glitch in all of Minecraft!"

"Yeah, so what?" Gameknight retaliated, "It seems that you are the only person who can really fight in your entire army. After all, I killed one of your generals with nothing, but an arrow fired from one of your skeleton generals."

Herobrine scowled, his eyes glowed bright white, and a lightning bolt shot out of his hand, hitting Gameknight on the chest. Gameknight flew back, striking the wall of Otto's shop and crumpled to the ground.

Everyone watched Gameknight's still form. Herobrine cackled, "Today you will die! I control all the monsters of the Overworld! You. Will. Fall!"

From off in the corner, someone answered, "No… You… Won't."

All heads turned. It was Gameknight! He had climbed up the stairs and pointed his combined sword at Herobrine. "We will fight," he said, "until we have no breath left in our bodies. We will fight, until we all fall in battle. We will fight, until you and your monster horde are vanquished. WE WILL NEVER SURRENDER!"

A great cheer erupted from the villagers. They took arrows to bows and released volley after volley into the monster horde. Among the panicked mobs, skeletons, who had enough wits about them, took their own arrows and returned fire, spiders and spider jockeys began climbing the wall, as Gameknight drew his swords and began to fight.

The War had begun.


	9. UPDATE! One Year Anniversary!

_(UPDATE!: In a week I will be forced to stop writing as I will have no computer to write on. At my school, a week before the end of the year, we get our computers taken back for cleaning and repaired (personally, my DVD player doesn't work) so I won't be able to write. I'm hugely Sorry. Have an amazing summer, as I probably won't be updating until September._

 _(I can't believe that I've been writing for a little bit over a year! Thanks to you guys for giving me support, and thanks to my dad for always wanting to listen to my stories, and my mom for being supportive. I have immensely enjoyed this. Even through periods where I didn't want to write at all, to where all I wanted to do was write. Thanks._


	10. The Battle

The battle raged on into the night. The defenders pouring all of their arrows into the enemy lines, while Herobrine led a series of charges against the wall, digging at them with his diamond pickaxes. Every so often Spider Jockeys would climb up the wall and attack the villagers.

Thirteen had already been sent to the hospital because of their wounds, while two villagers had died because of poisonous cave spiders.

Gameknight fought at the head of the warriors each time that the spiders breached the wall, and in the rare case that a Vex appeared, he decimated it. Apparently, Herobrine had wasted his Vex supplies on the surprise attack on the village earlier that day.

As soon as the night began, the monsters were more active. Spiders attacked with more vigor, skeletons shoot more accurately, and killed seven people on the wall. Endermen appeared, and they built staircases of blocks up the sides of the walls. Gameknight stood at the top of one of these staircases, slashing at any monster who dared get in his path.

He was hungry, exhausted, and battered by relentless amounts of arrows that bounced off his helmet, armor, and sword, but still feeling like dodgeballs at superspeed.

After destroying the last skeleton on the bridge, Gameknight rested for a second. Then he saw the Bob general point his sword at Gameknight. At least thirty Bob's rushed at the foot of the staircase, all with enchanted diamond armour and swords. Gameknight pulled out his two swords and yelled, "YOU… SHALL NOT… PASS!"

Rainimator jumped into battle beside him, swinging like a maniac. From behind, Abigail shot arrow after arrow into the advancing mobs, weakening them for Rainimator and Gameknight to easily destroy. Fox jumped up and, with his new diamond sword, aimed for the heads of the armoured monsters, saving their armour for soldiers.

After about ten hours, the attack slackened off. The dawn was coming, and Herobrine's troops had taken a beating. They retreated into the cover of the forest, hiding in the shade. Resting.

Right after they left, Gameknight slumped forward, and fell to the ground. Rainimator ran to him. "Gameknight, you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Gameknight responded, "just tired and sore from so many arrow hits."

"Same," said Rain, "You want me to walk you to you and Fox's new room. You'll be bunkin' together."

"Sure," said Gameknight, "I'm just _so_ tired."

"Abigail," said Rain, "can you spare some time? Him and his armour's heavy."

"Okay," Abigail responded, "I'm not tired. My arms hurt from pulling my bow back all night tho."

They half carried, half dragged, Gameknight back to his little house next to Rain's. On the other side, Abigail's little cottage was nestled into some small hills that partly covered her house.

Inside the door, Was a little sitting room with wooden stairs as chairs, a table made of wooden planks, and a jukebox with a chest full of CD's next to it. Then they passed through the kitchen. It had a furnace and a crafting table. The Kitchen also had a door that a sign above it labled: ENCHANTING AND POTION-MAKING.

After going through another door they found the bedroom. It was a eight-by-eight square, with a mirror image of a bed, a chest, and a crafting table on each side. Rain layed Gameknight down on his bed and was about to say something when he noticed that Abigail had her hand in front of her mouth. She whispered, " _Quiet. He's asleep!"_

Rain saw him toss and turn in his sleep. He put his hand on Gameknight's head. Abigail saw shock and horror flit across his eyes. "Gameknight is sick," he said, "extremely sick. And with the town under seige, I don't know if we can get him a remedy in time!"


	11. The Dream and the Cure

In less than thirty minutes, one of the doctors from the hospital arrived. He put his hand on Gameknight's head, looked at his blocky tongue, and looked in his medicine book.

After about an hour the doctor said to Rain, Abigail, and Fox, who were all in the living room, "He has a rare case. It's only found in people hit with Herobrine's lightning."

"You mean when Herobrine hit him with it, he basically infected him?" asked Fox

"Yes, you could say that," the doctor responded.

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes, but it's decently hard to obtain."

"What's in it?"

"Well, first you would need some Elytra wings, ground up. Then, you would add in a Healing potion, then a Regeneration potion. After that, you add in that person's hair, making them immune. Then they take the potion."

"We'll need a lot of it," said Abigail, "Some for every person in the village."

"Yes, but how will we get it all?"

"The hospital," said the doctor, "has many Healing Potions, as well as Regeneration Potions."

"And with the Vex attack," said Fox, "we have tons of Elytra wings from hand to hand combat."

"Yes," said the doctor, "but one wing makes only three cures."

"How many people are in the city, Abby?" asked Rain.

"About 450. So that 150 Elytra wings, Healing potions, and Regen Potions."

"I believe we have that many," said the doctor, "as soon as we get the materials, we brew the potions."

"I'll run to the hospital and have them start making cures," said Fox, "I'm extremely fast."

"Hold it," said Rain, "Take my Elytra wings. As well as Abby's. Doctor, can you check to see if Gameknight has any in his inventory?"

"Of course."

"Hurry, Gameknight may not have much time left!

"Calm down, Rain," said Abigail, "I've never seen a person with as much fight in him, including you."

"But that doesn't change anything between us, right?"

"Of course not."

She leaned in and they kissed.

"Guys!" said Fox, " I hate to break up this special moment for you and all, but I need your Elytra!"

"Oh yeah," said Rain, "here you go."

He and Abigail handed him their Elytra wings. They amounted to, with Fox's, about sixty-seven.

"I hope that Gameknight has a lot of Elytra on him," said Abigail.

The doctor came out.

"He had about forty on him," he said, "How many total?"

"He actually had forty-three on him," said Fox, looking in his inventory, (he still wasn't sure how exactly he did that), "That one hundred and ten total."

"That's about enough," said Rain, "If you count the dead people, there are around four hundred people who need that."

"We're still twenty-four Elytra wings short," said the doctor as Fox sped out of the room, "I guess we can ask around for some."

"Good idea."

Gameknight walked threw a fog. He knew he was dreaming, nothing in real life looked like this. The fog parted in front of him and, twenty blocks away, stood Herobrine. Herobrine was in full diamond armour and had his two pickaxes in his hands. He looked at Gameknight.

Gameknight charged forward. This was the person who had killed or at least wounded around a hundred villagers. He was a monster more than all of his army combined.

Herobrine blocked Gameknight's punch, then slashed out with his pickaxe. Gameknight realized that he was wearing no armour, and had no sword! He kicked at Herobrine's legs, knocking Herobrine down on top of him! He punched at the glitch's face, but he was jabbed with the monster's picks. Herobrine raised him up and threw him.

Gameknight skidded at least ten blocks before coming to a complete stop. Herobrine teleported to right on top of him. Words formed in Gameknight's head. He knew they were Herobrine's. _This is how it will end. With you gone, and your friends destroyed._

Herobrine pointed off to his left. Gameknight looked and saw his home burning. He saw Fox a pincushion full of arrows, Abigail, impaled on a sword, Rain, surrounded by Bob's, and Kelly, burning with the rest of his home.

 _You're wrong, Herobrine. The thing is, I can't lose here._

 _And why not?_ The evil glitch smiled.

 _This is my brain. My imagination can make anything happen here._

The glitch's smile faded.

Gameknight grabbed two swords that had appeared out of nothing, kicked Herobrine in the back, then swung his swords up into his groin, smiling all the way.

About an hour after Fox had reached the hospital, all the potions were brewed, and had been given out to all of the remaining villagers. Rain, Abigail, and Fox watched nervously as the doctor lifted up Gameknight's head, opened the bottle, and poured the contents down his throat.

Gameknight shuddered, then opened his eyes. "What… happened guys?" he said in a weak voice. He looked around, "and where am I?"

Fox smiled. "You're okay!" he ran forward and hugged his friend.

"What was that potion that I drank? It tasted like dirty socks."

"He's getting better," said Rain, "Humor is a good sign."

They all laughed.


	12. The Mine

After they had cured (vaccinated?) everyone of the possible Herobrine disease, Rainimator, Abigail, Gameknight, and Fox headed down into the mine to gather iron, diamond, and anything else they could find for the war effort. As they headed down into the ravine, Fox said to Gameknight, "I call dibs if we find magic armour this time."

"What if Abigail or I want it?" asked Rainimator, "Why should you get it?"

"I have my reasons," Fox responded.

"Yeah, sure," Rainimator said, curiously, "what are they?"

"I have two reasons. One: You are way better with a sword than I am, and you'll be able to parry or block their attacks. Two: Abigail, you'll be pretty far away from the monsters with swords, and won't need it."

"He has a point Rain," said Abigail, chuckling.

"Stop kidding around guys," said Gameknight, "we need to make new armour and weapons. A lot were broken in the attack."

"I agree," said Rain, "Last person at the bottom of the ravine is a rotten creeper spawn egg!"

"So," Rain said an hour later, "What all did you guys find? I found 14 iron, 21 redstone, 2 lapis, and 1 gold"

"Lucky," murmured Fox, "I found three diamonds (all in one cluster), 4 iron, and 12 redstone."

"Hey guys!" Abigail shouted, from around a corner in the ravine, "you missed some iron ore!"

"Impossible!" Fox shouted.

"Yep you did! I'll get it. That's strange. There's a funny hissing sound."

"Get back!" Rain yelled, running toward Abigail and drawing his diamond sword in the same fluid movement.

Gameknight activated his armour and turned the corner. He saw the wall explode! He ran straight into a zombie in full enchanted diamond armour. As he fell, Gameknight heard Herobrine's voice scream, "We're through! Attack!"

Before the Bob could draw it's diamond weapon, Gameknight relieved it of its head. In the corner of his vision, he saw the Bob General, a huge mutant zombie in enchanted diamond armour and a similar sword, come crashing out of a ragged tunnel that looked like it was made by creepers exploding.

The giant monster charged at the nearest target, Rain and Abigail, who had apparently survived the explosion. Gameknight launched himself into the air and brought down his sword on the general's sword-arm. All he managed to do was crack the shoulder-guard. The monster's other arm came up and knocked Gameknight across the ravine, into the opposite wall.

When Gameknight scraped himself off the floor, he saw Rainimator fighting sword-on-sword with the general, while Abigail and Fox kept the Bobs off his back. Gameknight looked toward the tunnel and saw Herobrine leaning against the wall, laughing. Gameknight was infuriated! Herobrine wasn't even fighting!

As Gameknight charged, he saw Herobrine look in his direction. Recognition flashed across the monster's face. Gameknight thought that he could see fear in it's glowing white eyes.

"I _killed_ you!" the monster yelled, drawing a diamond pickaxe.

Gameknight rolled under his attack, and yelled, "Apparently _not_!" as slashed upward, cutting off the handle of Herobrine's pickaxe. Herobrine rolled to the side and summoned a new pickaxe in a flash of lightning. Herobrine held his pickaxe back, as if he was going to throw it. Gameknight charged, but Herobrine let loose another blast of lightning, knocking Gameknight back, towards Abigail and Fox.

Gameknight got to his feet. "Abigail," he whispered in the bowmaster's ear, "I have a plan."

He whispered into her ear.

"It's crazy!" she responded, "but it's also our only shot at getting out of this alive. I'll do it."

"On my signal."

Gameknight ran toward the nearest Bob. He slashed his sword at it's face, and collected a set of enchanted diamond armour. He rolled under the general's enchanted diamond blade, attacked another mob, and collected another set of enchanted armour.

"Retreat!" he yelled, running towards the ladders that lead up to the surface.

"That's your signal!?" Abigail shouted, then pointed her loaded bow up at the gravel ceiling

The arrow seemed to go in slow motion. Gameknight heard the sound of the monsters' cheering over their (supposed) victory, then Herobrine's shout, which, by the way, sounded just like Darth Vader's, "NOOOOOO!"

Later, Fox told Gameknight that he had seen Herobrine dive into the entrance cave at the last second, but all Gameknight remembered was the graceful curve of the arrow, the soft _thud_ of the projectile striking the gravel, and the colossal _Crunch!_ Of the falling rock smashing into the monsters below, flattening them and their armour.

"Luckily" for Gameknight, Abigail, Fox, and Rainimator, the area around the ladders had a cobblestone ceiling. Rain whooped and jumped into the air, "Nice thinking Gameknight! Nice shooting Abby!"

"Hey," said Fox, "What about me?"

"Oh, sorry Fox," Rain responded, "You were great with a sword! We destroyed them."

"Uh, guys," said Gameknight, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but the huge mountain of gravel is moving."

It was true. The pile moved, then exploded outward, revealing the Bob general.

 _(Hey guys! I'm Back! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wrote it on my old science notebook during the summer. It took up ten pages. (double spaced). School has started now and I have finished transferring this chapter onto my computer. I hope you enjoyed! -Gameknight17)_


	13. The General

The Bob General wasn't in the best shape. It had no helmet, and it's bald head sparkled in he torchlight like diamonds, or maybe emeralds, because it was green. Also, the monster's right shoulder-guard was missing, and everything else had been scratched up by the falling gravel. Also, the monster's sword was missing.

Abigail reacted instantly, stringing an arrow to her bow and firing into the mutant mob's right eye, half blinding it.

Rainimator rushed forward and swung his enchanted diamond sword the monster's leg. Instead of cutting off the general's leg, it shattered the left pant leg and bounced off. For some weird reason Gameknight was reminded of a cartoon cat running into a metal door and reverberating like a bell.

The Bob lunged and slammed Rain against a wall, knocking him out and destroying his chestplate. Gameknight rushed forward, jumped into the air, and cut the monster's arm from its body, landing on the monster's chestplate.

The creature roared, shaking Gameknight off, and with its remaining hand, knocked Abigail next to Gameknight and Rain, cracking her bow in half. Gameknight's sword was blocks away, Abigail's bow was useless, and with Rainimator unconscious, they couldn't draw the sword from his inventory.

 _Well_ , Gameknight thought, _This is the end. We're gonna die. Wait, where's Fox?_

No sooner had this thought crossed his mind than the giant zombie lurched forward, and a blue thing flashed across its neck. The mutant Bob's head slipped off and Fox leapt off the corpse.

"My man!" Gameknight said, rushing forward to give Fox a bro-hug.

Fox looked concerned. "We'd better get Rain back to the surface. He looks really hurt. I hope he's okay. Grab your sword and let's get him to a hospital."

"Okay," said Gameknight, and he did just that.

 _(Sorry for the really short chapter. I hope you enjoyed.-Gameknight17)_


	14. A Nether Visit

It had been a week since the battle at the town wall. After he recovered from his injury to his head, Rainimator checked the dispensers on the wall and filled them with the remaining splash potions of healing. Later in the week, he told the council, "We don't have enough potions. I asked the doctors and potion makers, but they all said that there aren't any ingredients. All except Nether Wart, which they can grow."

"So go to the Nether and get the supplies we need. Ghast tears and gold from the zombie-pigmen," said Gameknight, "I'll go."

"Me too," said Kelly, raising her hand. After the Vex attack, Kelly had remained in the hospital until the second day after the battle. Now, she was on the Seat of Senators with Gameknight, Fox, Rain, and Abigail.

"Yeah," Rain responded, "Me, Abigail, and Fox will go too. We'll go to the Nether and get all the supplies that this town needs."

"Watch out for blazes!"

"Kill a ghast for me!"

"Just get the supplies."

Gameknight smiled. "So, can we go?" he asked.

The next morning, Gameknight, Fox, Abigail, Rain, and Kelly all met at the Nether portal next to the mine. Rain was talking, "-and as soon as we get through the portal, there will be a Nether Fortress. At the first intersection, take a left then go straight. After that, you'll be at the blaze spawner.

"Now we each have one of each of a potion of Healing, Regeneration, and Fire Resistance. Use them only when you need to. Now let's go!"

They all jumped into the portal, one after the other. As soon as he went through, Gameknight could feel the heat. It was easily 100º F. Every time he took a breath his lung sent a "DANGER, HOT" signal to his (probably) cubic brain.

Just ahead was the Nether Fortress. It's rust-red bricks were well-placed to have last who-knew-how-long. Gameknight wondered, who could have made these? The developers maybe?

Rain's shout brought him out of his fantasy "DUCK!"

Just in time, Gameknight rolled to the side. A ghast fireball exploded next to the block where he had been standing seconds before. Luckily, the block was cobblestone, so it didn't break.

"Yes!" Gameknight heard Kelly yell, "Three potions of regen, right there!"

"Only if it drops a tear," Fox responded, deflecting another fireball off his sword, "It's like a fifty-fifty chance, right?"

"I think so," Abigail responded, firing an arrow at the giant, flying jellyfish.

Rain jumped up and, using his sword, knocked another fireball straight toward the ghast. The creature didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and exploded, taking it's fireball with it.

"HOMERUN!" Gameknight shouted, then started making the noises of a crowd cheering, " _Aaahhhhh. Aaaahhhh._ "

Kelly laughed. Gameknights eyes sparkled underneath his helmet.

"C'mon guys," Abigail said, looking toward the Nether Fortress, "Let's get some ingredients."

"Why did we split up again?" Kelly asked Gameknight as they walked through the fortress an hour later. They had found a new section and were exploring it, so far they had ten blaze rods, a bunch of nether wart, and even, by lucky chance, a wither skeleton skull.

"To cover more ground and get more materials," Gameknight responded, he looked around, worried, "Why haven't we run into any Zombie Pigmen? They're really common."

"I don't-" Kelly stopped. She heard a voice. And it wasn't Rain's or Abigails. It was low and raspy.

"My lord," it said, "the Zombie Pigman are ready for the attack. They need another day to finish preparing. After that, it will be a week at most until the Wither skeletons are ready to march."

Nothing was said. Apparently, whoever was "my lord" wasn't a talker.

Before they could do anything, the owner of the voice came around a corner right in front of them. It was an abnormally large Wither skeleton, with an iron sword with black effects coming off of it. Wither Effect.

The Person who was my lord had a dark face, hands, and feet, bright red, glowing eyes, and what looked like a white ninja outfit covering the rest of his body, with a hood over his head. He was humanoid, but held a weapon that Gameknight had never seen in Minecraft before. A scythe with an iron blade, wooden handle, and carvings on it.

It was the eyes that threw Gameknight off. They glowed and reminded him of Herobrine, but this person, no this _entity_ , gave off an aurora of power far more ancient and powerful than Herobrine's. He was an ancient monster, it seemed like. Gameknight would rather have gone twenty rounds with Herobrine than fight this monster once, but, to give Kelly time to escape, he leapt at the creature.

With a flick of the wrist, the monster slammed his scythe into Gameknight so hard, Gameknight flew back into Kelly. _That's going to ache tomorrow_ , Gameknight thought, _If I make it to tomorrow, anyway_. He jumped up and was about to charge the thing again when it pointed it's scythe at Gameknight, and a line of fire shot out of it. It hit Gameknight's armour, which turned red-hot! Gameknight had never felt such agony! He was on fire! He writhed around until he remembered, they had fire resistance potions!

Reaching into his inventory, Gameknight drew out his potion and chugged it down in three gulps. Then, he tossed the empty bottle into the back of the entity's head. It smashed into pieces and knocked the monster down. Gameknight had gotten up, then he charged at Kelly, grabbed her hand and ran as fast as he could, back the way that they'd come.

About a minute later, Gameknight literally ran into Abigail, knocking her to the ground.

"What's going on?" Rain asked, helping his girlfriend to her feet.

"Leave… now… Followed… Pig Army," Gameknight gasped, "Blow Up… Portal."

"Why?" Abigail asked, concerned.

"Explain later," Gameknight managed, "Now RUN!"

"Alright," Fox responded, "Let's go."

They rushed through the corridors, back the way they'd come, as fast as they could go. When they saw the purple glow of the Nether Portal, they ran even faster toward it. When he reached it, Rain set down blocks of TNT around the portal, he connected a lever to it with redstone dust.

Fox jumped through, then Kelly, then Abigail. Gameknight waited for Rain to be done, but before he was finished, Gameknight saw a horde of Zombie Pigmen coming toward them, and, at their head, was the Entity.

 _(Yes guys, I've finished the next chapter of Minecraft Adventures! I hope you enjoyed, as it took me a long time to write, revise, then transfer to my computer. I didn't write it as a cliffhanger, but I thought, hey it's already longer than normal and I need to lengthen the next chapter anyway. I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Have an awesome day! And, if I don't update before then, a Merry Christmas!)_


	15. Building Again!

Gameknight heard Rainimator gasp in surprise, "Entity303…," then he turned to Gameknight, "That _thing_ you encountered was _Entity303_!"

Gameknight nodded. The monster army was now only 100 blocks away, and closing the distance fast.

"Jump through!" he called to Rain.

His friend listened and ran through the portal. Gameknight saw the monster army was about to reach him, then he pulled the lever. Just before he jumped through the portal, Gameknight saw the monster army skid to a stop, right next to the explosives. Right as he vanished, he heard a loud, long, sound that chilled the very marrow in his blocky bones, " _Noooooooooooo. You will pay!"_

The voice was ancient, and Gameknight shuddered as the white light from the explosives grew and covered his vision. Suddenly, for no reason at all, the white turned black.

 **One Week Later…**

Herobrine was smiling. The Ender-King had arrived the previous night, bringing with him more endermen, along with his mighty steed, the Ender Dragon. It had taken all of the glitch's energy to open the portal to The End. Now Herobrine was resting. It was daytime, so all of the monsters were in the shade, sleeping. That night, they would attack the village and destroy it in one fell swoop.

The only thing that worried Herobrine was that user. What was his name again? Ah, yes, Gameknight17. He had found some ancient armour and an obviously magical sword. Or was it swords? Herobrine wasn't sure. One thing he new, that supposedly indestructible user would fall under the sheer weight of numbers that would descend upon him when the rest of the pittifle force that protected the village fell.

Herobrine closed his glowing bright eyes and fell asleep.

Gameknight walked down the street to his new house. After all the excitement in the Nether, Kelly had asked if, being a senator, she could have her very own house instead of living in one of the village's apartments, Gameknight, Fox, Rain, and Abigail had all agreed to help plan the house, and, when Gameknight had recovered from the explosion in the Nether Portal, help build it.

Three days later, Her house was finished and Gameknight had asked for his own house. Gameknight had spent a whole day and a half designing it! The house was made entirely out of oak planks, with oak trunks at the visible corners. The entire thing was in a T-shape, with the entrance at the bottom, and the yard at the top. When you entered, you were in the living room, which had wool furniture and extended thirteen blocks to a counter with a trapdoor in it, which marked the beginning of the kitchen. The kitchen was standard, with eight furnaces and a crafting table. It was small, five by thirteen (to match up with the length of the house), but was up to Gameknight's needs.

The next two rooms were guest bedrooms, which were two blocks smaller than the other rooms so people could pass by without entering. There was a bed, a double-chest, a crafting table, and a painting in each.

The fifth room was a lounge with wool furniture and a glass wall looking outside at the yard. On the right side of the lounge was the master bedroom, with triple, four-poster bed (because Gameknight rolled around a lot in his sleep). There were two double chests, two crafting tables, two furnaces and the two rarest paintings in Minecraft.

On the other side of the lounge was a small Spleef arena, with a one block drop to water below. Before you entered, there was a chest stocked with iron shovels to destroy the snow blocks. It was open on the side of the lounge, so people could watch other users play.

Torches were scattered throughout the house (tho not to close to the snow blocks), so light was everywhere during the night.

Gameknight walked past it all through the double doors leading outside and toward a hot tub he had installed himself. The hot tub was simple, lava, then glass, then water, but it worked like a charm. Gameknight deactivated his armour, took off the chestplate, then walked into the water. It started to rain, but Gameknight didn't care, he'd built a roof over the hot tub. After an hour, Gameknight got out, walked into the master bedroom, and fell asleep.


	16. A Second Attack!

Gameknight woke up right after the sun had began to slip behind the blocky horizon. He had just gotten out of bed, when Fox burst in, wearing full armour.

"Good, you're awake," he said, "Get your armour on and let's go. We're needed at the wall, Herobrine's attacking again. This time, he brought the Ender Dragon, and someone's riding it!"

"So," Gameknight said, activating his armour, "I was right."

"I never said you weren't."

"Sorry."

Gameknight followed Fox out the door, his sword in hand. When they got to the wall, Gameknight saw that Rain, Abigail, and Kelly were already on it, wearing full diamond. When he got on the wall, Gameknight saw a sea of monsters that stretched as far as the eye could see. Zombies, Skeletons (both in leather helmets), Spiders Creepers, Slimes, a small amount of witches, no more Bobs, a large herd of endermen, all of their generals, and of course Herobrine and the Dragon Rider.

Gameknight sucked in his breath, the dragon was even larger than it had been in his dream! The rider was in full iron armour, and he held a glowing purple sword. Gameknight knew that, one way or the other, this would be the last battle fought over the village.

The endermen teleported forward, placing ladder blocks against the wall. They were repelled by the players on top of the wall (Gameknight included) who dumped water buckets on their heads, then scooped the water right back up. Rain saw Herobrine charge up an attack, then throw it at Gameknight, who was busy giving a wounded player (he was shot by a skeleton arrow) a healing potion. Rain deflected the lightning blast off his sword, right into the ender dragon.

The monster howled and reared up, almost tossing it's rider. Rain nodded in satisfaction, then hurried along.

Over two hours later the attack stopped. Gameknight ordered the men on his segment of wall to remain alert, it was probably just a diversion to throw them off guard. Gameknight waited for the attack to come. He waited, and waited, and waited… Soon dawn was breaking over the hills in the distance, and Gameknight knew that his men needed rest, so he ordered half of them to whip out beds and get some rest, while the other half stood guard on the wall. After another hour, Gameknight switched the shifts. The entire day passed like this.

By then, Gameknight himself had almost nodded off on several occasions, so he pulled out a bed, and took a nap. It wasn't the explosion that woke him, it was the screams.

Gameknight was dreaming of his house. His house, and his mom's pumpkin pie, which she was famous for (at least in their area). But when he heard loud screams, he woke up immediately. He jumped out of bed and saw that, further down the wall, a huge segment was missing! Monsters flooded in, climbed the stairs on the back side of the wall, and killed the sleeping soldiers who were exhausted from staying up all night and most of the day!

Gameknight activated his armour, drew his twin swords, and rushed in slashing at any exposed monster. He cut through at least a score and a half before a creeper right beside him blew up, launching him sky high. Gameknight clamped his sword tight in his hands, and had the sensation of falling, but he was falling sideways! He knew the end was coming, and blacked out.


	17. This Is No Time For a Pleasant Chat!

Rain wished the monsters had killed him, but nope. Of course the evil villain had to gloat over them instead of killing them. It was like some superhero movie. Another reason he wished he was dead and kicked from the server was a nasty cut on his left arm (thank goodness he was right-handed, so, if he could get his hands on a sword, he could fight his way out) and they had banged up his head pretty bad when they knocked him unconscious.

Fox lay on a bed in the cage that the monsters had constructed in the middle of the village. Dawn was breaking, but he didn't get up. A bad blow by an enderman to his leg made every other step burn like fire. He just wished that it was night time already, so it wouldn't be so hot. Herobrine had mentioned that they would be executed, come dawn.

Kelly wept bitterly. One of her best friends had been killed in the attack. The player, a girl named Sally, had been sword fighting with a zombie carrying a diamond axe. It had decapitated her in one chop. Also, she terribly missed Gameknight, she had looked all over the large cage being used to hold the remaining townspeople, but hadn't found him. Then she's heard one of the users under his command say a supercharged creeper had detonated next to him, sending him hurtling into the atmosphere.

Abigail wasn't worried. The monsters who'd frisked her inventory had missed an iron sword she kept hidden. She knew the monsters wouldn't harm her. After all, she was the… BOOM! An explosion went off, those dumb mobs were destroying the wall! There was no way, if any of the others survived, that they'd be able to rebuild here. That was a _VERY_ big if.

Herobrine was extremely pleased. He now had exactly what he wanted. He hadn't conquered this village for the loot of the premises, tho those had been excellent perks. He'd conquered it for the bargaining chip with the entity. Yes, she'd be very useful. Now, on the brink of certain victory, he wished he'd thought of this ages ago. But one thing bothered him. Where was the player with the mysterious armour and swords?

The dragon rider was feeling confident. He'd assisted in this victory, taken loot and spoils, and was now heading back to the end dimension. He couldn't wait to be back there. This overworld area was far to hot, not like the cool feeling of the void, pressing in around you. He gave a raspy sigh. At midday, he would return home.

The old hermit wandered through the woods, going to the lake were he usually went fishing for food. Along the way, he saw a stray cow. Sneaking close to it, he whipped out his iron sword, slashed the monsters under belly, then its head. The animal disintegrated, leaving only a piece of raw beef left on the ground. The hermit picked it up, then hurried along his way, he needed more than just a steady diet of fish.

Gameknight opened his eyes. Where was he? The entire world was blue! He saw a shadow come closer and closer to him. He looked up. A turtle? Gameknight's brain connected the dots, he was underwater! He swam up. Up, up! He needed to breath! He needed oxygen to survive, but his falling weight had carried him to the bottom of what seemed a huge lake!

Gameknight saw something fall next to him. He grabbed onto it with his free hand (his other was still clutching the sword). He pulled at it. And it pulled back, tugging him inch by precious inch toward the air all living creatures needed. Just as he reached the surface, he gulped in a big breath. He was alive!

"Who're you?" said a voice.

It startled Gameknight, but he turned around and saw it was a player holding a fishing rod in one hand, and an iron sword in the other. He must have been the person who had pulled Gameknight out of the water.

"My name," Gameknight said, sputtering, "is Gameknight17. I'm from the village."

"What," the player responded, confused, "you mean the village of long-nosed idiots over there?" He pointed toward the direction in which the sun was slowly sinking. "You don't look like them."

"No," Gameknight shook his head, "I'm from the village of players. You know the one with the seat of senators?"

The player nodded, "I know what you mean, it's over there in the opposite direction,but that's a good day's run from here, boyo. How'd you get over here, anyway?"

"Herobrine attacked the village, a creeper blew me up, that's the last I remember."

"Must've been a charged creeper to send you this far. Well, now go on home and help your friends. Man, this sounds like that book by Brian Jacques. Whas's name again? Oh, yeah. Redwall."

"Can't you help? Like, if you have one, give me a swiftness potion or something?"

"Ah, fine." The player tossed Gameknight a bottle full of blue potion.

"Now get gone. And I don't wanna hear a single 'Thank You', either."

Gameknight complied. He got out of the water, gulped the potion, and took off toward home.

"These new players," said the hermit, "they rush off so fast, first I gotta do this, then I gotta do that. They never sit back and enjoy the moment."

The hermit got a boat and did just that, right in the middle of the lake. He was never seen again.


	18. Not Riding Off Into the Sunset

The moon was dipping lower. Gameknight had run out of potion, and was extremely tired. But he _had to keep going_! Who knew if his friends were dead, captured, had been turned to zombies, or maybe they were safe inside their walls. Gameknight ran faster, turning on a burst of speed, then he ran off a cliff's edge!

What with the endermen and their king being so snobby about being the "perfect monsters", Herobrine was glad to see them go. They were annoying. Powerful, he had to admit they were powerful, but still annoying. He was glad he had one the battle. He had found a house in a T-shape to live in. It had an amazing master bedroom, a small spleef arena were he allowed some monsters to play, and he could watch, and, the best part of it all, a hot tub.

Herobrine wondered whose house it was. 'Well', he thought, 'It's mine now!'

Sadly tho, it was nearing dawn and he had to eliminate those pesky users. He got out of the hot tub, put on his diamond armour, and left the house behind.

Rain was glad it was nearing the end. The pain in his arm kept throbbing and throbbing. It hurt worse than the time he had gone skiing and crashed into a tree in real life. He smiled. That trip had been fun.

Fox's leg hurt. He had to get up tho. The monsters were rounding everybody up. They were all headed to the only part of the wall left. Fox's eyes still stung from when Kelly had told him about Gameknight. Gone. _Gone_. His best friend kicked from the server forever. He choked up again. He couldn't cry in front of these monsters. He couldn't.

"Users!" The voice boomed out. 'Herobrine' Fox thought with contempt.

"You have failed! You tried to stop me, and now you will die! Usually your leaders would be killed first, but I'm a fair player," Herobrine stopped, "That word could be used both ways," he said over small snickers in the crowd, "both figuratively and literally!" but the snickers continued. "SILENCE!" the voice boomed out, louder than ever, "YOU WILL ALL PERISH, AT THE HAND OF HEROBRINE!"

He raised his sword, ready to strike a person at the front of the crowd, Kelly.

"NO THEY WON'T!"

The entire crowd whirled around, Herobrine looked up. Their, standing in the pathway towards the center of the village, was a ghost.

"You!" Herobrine shouted, "I should have known that, when defeat was imminent, you would hide like the coward you are."

"Wow," said Gameknight, "you really need to brush up on your insults for a person whose mother is so fat, she plays marbles with the planets."

Herobrine's eyes glowed brightest white, charged by anger, but Gameknight acted like he didn't notice. He walked forward. Fox could tell that he was trying to hide a limp, but not doing a very good job at it.

Gameknight pressed a button on the wall of a house next to him, and the dispensers in the wall fired out the emergency iron swords he had secretly stowed in the walls so that, if your sword broke, you could get an extra one. The users rushed forward, grabbed the weapons, and then turned to face the monster horde rushing toward them.

Gameknight hobbled as fast as he could toward a second button, but Herobrine was already there. He flashed his diamond sword at Gameknight's face. Gameknight's sword was in its sheath, so he nimbly jumped backward.

"How?" Herobrine asked astonished, "You're limping!" "

I always carry a spare bucket of water on me in case of large falls!"

Gameknight drew his sword and slashed it towards Herobrine's unprotected face. Jumping backward, Herobrine stabbed at Gameknight's chest. But Gameknight rushed forward, doing the exact opposite Herobrine expected. Gameknight slammed down the button on the wall. The segments that were under what had once been the wall around the village exploded. Most of what was left of the monsters blew up, making only three monsters per one user. Easy Peasy.

Unfortunately for him, Gameknight was taking on the most powerful monster of all. Herobrine would hang back, unleashing bolts of lightning, keeping himself far away from his pursuer. 'It's like a boss battle in video game,' Gameknight thought. Then he realized Herobrine was a boss, and this was a video game.

Gameknight lunged forward, deflecting another bolt of lightning off his sword, then he grabbed Herobrine's sword arm with his left hand, and proceeded to impale the monster king on the end of his sword. Herobrine pulled himself back and dropped his sword to the ground. He backed up against a wall, then pulled out a deep red bottle, and chugged it's contents. Then he pulled and extra sword out of his inventory and threw it towards Gameknight, who'd deactivated his armour!

Gameknight threw forward his combined sword to deflect the oncoming weapon, but just when he needed it most, the weapons split into the two different forms, going on opposite sides of the projectile. The sword hit Gameknightin the chest, piercing the iron chestplate he was now wearing. He sunk to the ground, defenseless.

Herobrine laughed, the two swords that Gameknight had thrown had landed on wither side of him, about half a block away each. The glitch's laugh died on his face.

The two swords combined together. Right in the center of his chest. Now pinned to the wall, Herobrine slumped forward, unable to hit the ground because of the melee weapon protruding from his chest. But he was still alive, mustering all of his energy, the glitch felt out through his powers, and teleported far away, leaving all of his items, as he was not strong enough to carry them with him.

About five minutes later, Kelly, Rain, Abigail, Fox, and the remaining 50 or so villagers came upon Gameknight's body. It had Herobrine's items scattered around it. Kelly's eyes widened, "No, Gameknight, no."

She started to cry. 'I can't lose another friend!' she thought. Kelly broke down. Fox rushed up and said, "Hey, his body isn't disappearing, he's not dead!"

Immediately, anyone who was near the wall when it exploded rushed forward and offered potions of healing. Kelly grabbed one, pulled off the cork, and then force-fed Gameknight the contents. Gameknight's eyes fluttered open. "Ow," he murmured, "Ow, ow OW OW!"

Fox looked at his friend, then pulled the diamond sword out of his body to a chorus of "Ow!" 's from Gameknight. Then Rain, and Abigail, poured the remaining healing potions (a lot had been used to heal those hurt in final battle) into Gameknight's wound and his mouth.

Gameknight smacked his lips. "Well," he said, jokingly, "the taste of healing potions is forever ruined for me."

A couple people chuckled in the crowd. Gameknight, cheered on by the chuckles, said to Kelly, repeating a Ronald Reagan line, "Kelly, I forgot to duck."

Now complete laughter erupted from the small crowd on the village road. The laughter echoed above the village, now safe from most monsters, for good.

Gameknight got up, and looked at the items strewn around him. "I take it these are Herobrine's?" he asked.

"Maybe," Kelly shrugged, we just came over here, saw you lying on the ground, with the items strewn around you, and figured they were his."

Gameknight pulled his combined sword out of the wall. "I hope so," he responded, "he made a good hole in my armour."

Gameknight looked at his chest, the hole in the armour was gone!

Rain slapped him on the shoulder, "Let's get going. We've got a lot of materials to gather if we want to rebuild this village."

Gameknight nodded, "One thing tho, after the wall's complete, I'm leaving to see if anyone else needs as much help as we did. Anybody want to join me?"

No one spoke. Fox raised his hand, reluctantly, "You always hafta be the hero, don't you? Riding off into the sunset or investigating what's over the rainbow or somthin' like that."

Gameknight smirked. Then turned his head to see Kelly raise her hand. "I have bad memories here now," she said, looking ashamed, "I just don't think I should stay here."

Gameknight's smile faded. He noticed that, in the crowd around him, a couple players were missing. Even one that he'd seen Kelly with a lot. Probably one of her best friends.

Gameknight decided to change the mood. "Who's ready to get mining!?" he asked.

 **Two Weeks Later…**

The wall had been mostly rebuilt, tho with cobblestone instead of obsidian, the houses were up, and the users were moved back in. Gameknight, Kelly, and Fox had been given one horse each, three stacks of steak each, and a goodbye. They were now headed toward the sunrise, up into the east, but, little did they know, an evil had gathered there. An evil that they were all too familiar with.

 _(Hey guys! Gameknight17 here. I really hope that you enjoyed this story. This is only one part of the trilogy that I'm planning on writing, I think it took about a year to complete (nine months if you don't count summer cause I didn't do much writing then). All the different parts could be read as different stories with no connection to each other, or one large story that goes together. This story happens before the events of any of Rainimator's videos. And the next one happens during all of them, well except for "Hard Pill to Swallow". I hope you enjoyed, Gameknight17.)_


End file.
